1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a polymer electret and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrets are charge carriers formed from a material that can maintain a dielectric polarization that was generated by the application of an electric field even after the electric field is removed. Electrets correspond to permanent magnets.
Electrets may be used as diaphragms of an acoustic device. More specifically, electrets may be used as diaphragms in condenser microphones, as diaphragms in loud speakers by converting variations in electric signals into acoustic vibrations that can be heard by humans, or as diaphragms in ultrasound sensors.
Well-known electrets include porous electrets that are formed of polytetrafluoroethylenem (PTFE) through mechanical stretching.